Lolita Delrose
Lolita Delrose 'is a female citizen from District Nine, employed as a tribute in the Hunger Games during her seventh Reaping. She is under ownership of Enraptured Misfit, and is not to be used without his consent. If you see this tribute under illicit use, immediately notify her creator. She was created solely for FrostyFire's The Assassin Game. 'Information ' Name': Dolores "Lolita" Delrose Age: She is eighteen years old. Gender: She identifies as female. District: She hails from District Nine. Weapons: Personality: It is hard to shrink Lolita into a few small sentences that best suit her seductive, albeit unsettling way of coming across, but unlike many would assume, it can ''be done, if you look carefully into her piercing, dark brown eyes and attempt to get a glimpse of whatever is going on inside her mind. And once you've done so, analysing the essence of Lolita becomes increasingly easier as you get a few things straight: She has had it, and she could not care less at this point. She may have once been the lively, youthful Dolores, but at eighteen years of age, Dolores is long gone, and now all that's left is Lolita, a world-weary shell of a human being. And beneath her uninterested attitude and overall mindset, Lolita is not a very pleasant human being. When she is not making out with a stranger or rolling her eyes at a remark, she is doing what she does best, and that is manipulating people. Lolita is mostly empty, but one of her striking characteristics is how fake she truly is. She does not take pride in this, but she doesn't mind it, either. It is better to be adored for something that you are not than to be despised for what you actually are, or so she thinks. But this very mindset is Lolita's main weakness: truly, she is terrified of opening up to someone like she once did, only for people not to like what they see and completely shut her out. So because of that, Lolita decides to put on a resting blank face and move on with her life, when in reality, she is crumbling on the inside. Still, her clearly troubled persona does not stop the boys from wanting her, and the girls from wanting to be her. But in reality, it is not Lolita's personality or way of coming across that make girls want to be her: It's being beautiful. Being someone's obsession. Having men desire you. The harsh reality has turned many people shallow, and no matter how battered up you truly are, some lust after you is sometimes more than enough to keep you going. And Lolita is a walking proof of this. Many of those who have met Lolita, especially boys and even some girls, might not agree with many things that are thrown around regarding her. Her blunt way of speaking to others and clear lack of interest in almost anything can easily be interpreted as part of her charm, and her own way of drawing people towards her. But that's truly not the case. It is as simple as that; she just doesn't care. Lolita has become cynical, and quick to see through men's pretensions, which is why she enjoys the company of other women from time to time. And Lolita kisses them all she wants. Once she may have been the small, frail Dolores, whose favorite passtime was to skip rope, but she cares not for that. All that Lolita cares about is the skipping heartbeats that come from her longing of human contact, and that feeling itself is more than enough to keep her going. 'Background '''Additional Information goes here *Sexual Orientation *Romantic Orientation *Marital Status *Influences: *Lana Del Rey - Lolita *Lana Del Rey - This is What Makes Us Girls *Vladimir Nabokov - ''Lolita ''(1955) **Due to the novel's very dark and controversial themes, that cross bondaries even inside the poetic field, Lolita's background is only partially inspired by the story, and does not feature any major sexual themes. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unfinished Category:District 9 Category:18 year olds Category:Enraptured Misfit's Tributes Category:Enraptured Misfit Category:Reaped